Fun With The Green Machines
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Raph has a bad day, a new friend comes along to liven things up.


**This is a story done by guestsurprise. Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Raphael was trying to keep a low profile. After all, people in NYC didn't really know about he and his brothers.

"None of these people like us; I don't even know why we're here," Raphael muttered sadly. He was hurting because he felt like no one would really accept them. But as he kept on his hat, trenchcoat, and glasses, he didn't notice a beautiful young lady beside him with brown hair and brown eyes. They were both drinking coffee in a coffee shop and she had overheard him talking to himself.

"Hey. Are you alright?" she asked, now looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks," he said, now pulling his trenchcoat more around his face.

"You sure?" she asked, now trying to get a better look at his face. But he kept ducking from her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Stop looking at me," Raphael growled, trying to keep away from her.

"Well Mr. Angry, I'm only trying to help," the woman said, now getting a bit frustrated.

"Look I'm sorry, but I need ta go," Raphael said, now quickly jumping off his chair and hurrying out the door. But as he was hurrying, someone was walking in. As they did, they accidentally bumped him and his hat fell off! But Raph didn't stop to get it!

"Hey! Hey wait a moment!" the woman said, now getting up, grabbing the hat, and running after him. She somewhat felt sorry for him because she knew he was having a bad day!

Raphael turned and saw the woman chasing after him and he was about to say something when he was kicked from behind!

"Look out!" she screamed, now running up to help him. But she gasped as she saw his sunglasses fell off from the kick! He was green and had on a red bandana!

"Oh great. This is the perfect day," Raphael growled, now getting to his feet and tossing off his trenchcoat. He turned to the foot ninja that kicked him and got out his sais! "Let's dance!"

And with that, he ran at them and began fighting them off! He noticed the brown haired lady looking in surprise, but not running!

"LADY RUN! THIS IS NO PLACE FOR A DAME!" He called out.

"Don't call me a dame," she huffed, now crossing her arms with a proud smirk.

"Just go to safety!" Raphael said, now pleading as he saw two foot ninja running towards her! "NO!"

And with that, he ran to protect her but stopped short as his eyes widened! The woman chuckled a bit and flexed her arms.

"Yeah baby…let it roll~" she purred, now transforming before everyone's eyes! Her eyes turned green and so did her skin! She turned into a beautiful, tall strongwoman! Her business suit was torn off and she was wearing a beautiful purple and white uniform! It looked like a swimsuit! At that moment, the ninjas ran at her!

"WAIT! LOOK OUT!" Raphael said, now jumping in front of her to protect her. But as he did, he got the brunt of the kicks and punches. It wasn't long before he was overpowered and beaten up!

"Mind if She-Hulk jumps in?" she smirked angrily, now grabbing the ninjas and tossing them around like rocks! They all ran at her again but after a few hard punches and high kicks, they all ran off in fear! A green strongwoman beat them all to a pulp. "Bye bye….come back and see me some time," she crooned, now turning to Raphael. "Now what will I do about you cutie?"

"Oh cut it out," Raphael said with a mix of embarrassment and blush. She was very beautiful, but he was not used to being saved by a beautiful woman!

"Now what has your green face so red? Don't I at least get a 'thank you' for saving you?" she chuckled, now helping him up.

"Fine, fine…thanks. Now…uh…I better go," he said, now turning to limp away.

"Not so fast! You're hurt. Where are you going? At least let me help you get home," She-Hulk said.

"Look, don't worry about me. My brothers will probably be here soon enough," Raphael said, now turning and seeing his brothers and Splinter approaching. They had been looking for him since he hadn't been home in a while.

They were just as shocked to see the new being in their midst, but were overjoyed to have a new ally! After everyone introduced themselves, Splinter stepped forward and shook her hand gratefully.

"Thank you for helping Raphael; he would have surely been killed without help," Splinter said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA RAPH GOT SAVED BY A GIRL!" Mikey teased.

"And a beautiful one at that," Leo smiled, now seeing She-Hulk wink at him. She then picked up Mikey and nuzzled his nose with her own.

"Now what is wrong with being saved by a woman?" she smirked.

"Nothing. I sure wouldn't mind dudette!" Mikey smiled at her in a flirty manner.

"How did you get your green skin?! You're like us!" Donnie asked, now excited. As She-Hulk began to tell them her story, Raphael tried to take that opportunity to leave. He was already embarrassed and achy from the fight.

After talking a few moments, She-Hulk noticed that he was missing.

"Hey! Where is Raphael?" she asked, now looking around the area.

"It looks like he went down that sewer hole," Mikey said, pointing to one in the ground. Now determined, she crouched down and stuck her head in. Seeing Raphael weakly limping, she got a devious smile and pulled herself through the small opening. Considering she was a woman with hips it wasn't easy.

"Raph! Raph hold on," she said, now landing and jogging after him. Raph turned and face palmed.

"Look, I already thanked ya…" he was cut off by a green finger on his lips.

"Hey hey tough guy. Cool it. I didn't come for another thank you. I only want to help you clean those wounds. And…I want you to let someone look after you for a change. I heard rumors of vigilantes here and now I see the rumors were true," she grinned.

"I don't need help," Raphael said stubbornly.

"You do and you WILL let me," she said, now picking him up and throwing him over her shoulder with ease.

"WHAT?! PUT ME DOWN! LADY PUT ME DOWN!" Raphael squirmed hard.

"Looks like I've got me a turtle all to myself. Now quit squirming handsome," She-Hulk chuckled, now taking him further into the sewer. Once they were at the exit, she placed Raphael down and smirked at him. "Now don't try and run. Or else I will find you and you will definitely get more than just help with your wounds."

"Is that a threat?" he said, now crossing his arms defiantly. She giggled and placed a kiss on his nose, making him back up in shock!

"H-hey! D-Don't do that!" his eyes wide.

"Easy there tiger. That was just a sample," she winked, now trying to climb out first. Raphael blushed at the kiss and even more when her hips hit the wall; she was stuck headfirst in the tunnel! "H-Hey what gives?!"

"You stuck?" he said, amusement in his voice.

"Raphael help me…this tunnel is smaller than the others," he heard her say as she grunted to get free.

"I'm not sure what I can do, I hey!" he chuckled, now feeling her foot gently touch his even though she couldn't see him. She then shook her hips and bum, signaling she was stuck.

"Raph c'mon! Push me!" she said, now turning to look at the wall behind her but knowing Raphael was on the other side.

"Hmmm? Or I could make my escape," he teased. He saw her stiffen a second and then wiggle more, making the wall shake! "WOAH! I was just kidding!"

"Hey!" she squirmed, now trying to back out. "Come back here! You're not going anywhere you!"

And with those words, she gently wrapped her legs around his, causing him to gently fall on his back. He chuckled at her funny antics!

"I thought that would get your attention, now c'mon you green tease!" he heard her giggle from inside the wall. Raphael could only shake his head fondly. He was starting to like this new heroine in their midst. He then got an idea and tickled her lower thighs!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! RAHAHAHAHAPH NO! NO! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" She burst out laughing, now squirming and playfully kicking at him. "Cut it out!"

"Nope. That squirming will release you," he said, now grabbing one of her bare feet and tickling it. She began to wiggle and squirm more and soon popped through the hole. She then stuck her head back through and gave him a devious glare.

"You are getting it later tiger. Just you wait," she said, now seeing him climb through too.

"Hey, I can take whatever you superheroines got," he chuckled, but then gasped as she pulled him to her.

"We will see about that. Now c'mon! My apartment complex has a private pool. We are using that to clean up those wounds," she smiled, now pulling him along through the tunnels.

"Ok ok! Don't drag me!" Raphael yelped, now feeling the green woman leading him away!

An hour later…

She-Hulk snuck him into her hotel and now the two of them were alone in her room. Once the jacuzzi was filled with warm water, she pulled out some alcohol and cleaning supplies.

"Come on. Get in and we can clean those wounds," she grinned, now watching him get in.

"You know you didn't have to do this. I wanted to help you," Raphael said.

"And I also wanted to help you! That is also my job as a hero Raph." She-Hulk replied calmly. Raphael let out a sigh and nodded.

"Thanks for helpin' me. I guess you can see I'm not used to anyone really acceptin' me or my brothers," Raphael said sadly, now lowering his head. But She-Hulk then gently took his face in her hands.

"Can I please give you my thank you now?" she said softly. Raphael nodded and his eyes widened as she began planting gentle kisses on his forehead, cheeks, and then went in for his lips. His green face turned deep maroon but he closed his eyes and let her kiss him. Once she was done, she grinned at him.

"I accept you all for who you are. After all, we heroes need to stick together. And now…." She smirked, wiggling her fingers. "I need some payback from earlier!"

"Oh no! No no no no no! Stay back!" Raphael chuckled nervously. But she only let out a devious giggle and pounced. Soon, all you heard was Raphael's deep and happy laughter ringing through the entire hotel. Nothing was better than meeting new friends and enjoying an evening unlike any other!

* * *

**guestsurprise: Hope you all liked it! I thought these two awesome green machines should one day meet! Fluffiness galore? Yes, I know; Goldie and I have been bitten by the fluff bug so it's only natural our fluffiness would show! XD**


End file.
